


Can't Get Enough

by ohvivi



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Fluff and Smut, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut
Language: Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:28:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26208715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohvivi/pseuds/ohvivi
Summary: They just got back home from Batangas. Nagawa naman nila kagabi ang dapat magawa. Pero bitin yata si Pareng Chanyeol.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol
Kudos: 50





	Can't Get Enough

**Author's Note:**

> please go heart or kudos this if you liked it! also follow me on twt: kaibaekloey ♥️

The taller parked in the building's basement and as the couple walked into the elevator..

"Why are you touching my butt?"

"Can't get enough of you."

"Chan! No! Sa taas nalang!" The smaller said in a hushed tone.

Baekhyun's wearing a big shirt that he borrowed from Chanyeol. Gusto niya lang talagang suot ang mga damit ng nobyo niya. He also is wearing an almost pekpek shorts na maluwag so kapag tumuwad siya, kitang kita ang mga butt cheeks niya sa likod. Pambahay lang naman ang suot nito dahil galing lang siya sa bahay nila sa Batangas at derecho sa condo nito sa BGC.

Chanyeol's wearing a zipped jacket na maluwag rin sakanya. 

When they were walking, he keeps grabbing the smaller's big and fluffy ass. When they reached the front of the elevator waiting for it to open, the taller inserted 2 fingers inside Baekhyun's shorts.

"Chanyeol."

"Hm?" He hummed and raised his brows.

"Stop. May makakakita sayo."

"Wala, tayo lang nandito oh."

Dahil hindi naman talaga mapipigilan ni Baekhyun ang nobyo niya, at totoong walang tao. Hinayaan lang nito laruin ang mga pisngi ng pwet niya, when the elevator opened. Bumitaw muna si Chanyeol sa pwet niya. 

'Ayos, walang tao.' Sabi ni Chanyeol sa isip. 

He went back on putting his fingers on Baekhyun's clothed butt cheeks when he inserted the two fingers inside the underwear. He was wearing a boxer brief naman inside but dahil stretchable ito, naipasok pa lalo ni Chanyeol ang mga daliri papalapit sa butas nito. Which he caressed.

Napatingin ang maliit kay Chanyeol at nanlaki ang mga mata. 

Chanyeol winked at him, at tumunog ang elevator. Nasa pinaka likod sila ng elevator ngayon, may pumasok na 4 na tao. Dahil sa luwag ng damit ni Baekhyun at sa malaking jacket ni Chanyeol hindi aakalaing may ginagawang kademonyohan ang mga kabuilding ni Baekhyun.

Chanyeol inserted a finger, making Baekhyun breathe heavy. Napatakip agad ito ng bibig dahil may kasama nga silang apat pa sa loob.

Chanyeol inserted another, making Baekhyun close his eyes. Tanginang Chanyeol 'to di makapag intay.

This is probably the longest elevator ride Baekhyun ever experienced, ang daming pumapasok pa, at andaming lumalabas. Malas naman kasi, second to the last ang floor ng condo niya. May mga maintenance pa na napasok labas.

Chanyeol inserted three. And played inside Baekhyun's hole feeling its prostate. Napahawak nalang si Baekhyun sa dibdib sa ginagawa ni Chanyeol sakanya. 

Nang makaalis ang last person sa elevator at nag sara ang pinto,

"Putangina, di ka makapag intay ano?"

"Mhm, I want to fuck you hard again baby."

Aba ang bakla, nabuhayan pa, akala ko ba inis tayo kay Chanyeol sis? 

When the elevator reached their floor. Chanyeol looked at the hallway muna, to check if there's anybody.

"Alisin mo muna mag lalakad tayo oh!"

"No, walk." Chanyeol answered in a bossy tone at wala na tuloy nagawa yung isa.

Habang nag lalakad, finifinger parin siya ni Chanyeol. Uka uka tuloy siyang nag lalakad papunta sa pinto niya. Habang nakatayo para ilagay ang pin, iniangat pa ni Chanyeol ang shorts at underwear ni Baekhyun gamit ang isang kamay para mas maipasok ang mga daliri, Baekhyun almost shouted, nakaharang naman ang malaking jacket ni Chanyeol kaya hindi kita sa cctv ang kababalaghan.

"Shh, gusto mo pa talagang dito ka tinitira sa hallway ah? Ayaw mo pa ilagay yung pin?"

He kept teasing the smaller one and finger fucking the fuck out of him.

"Chan- ahh~"

Hindi mapindot ng ayos ni Baekhyun ang pin niya dahil sa sarap. Nakahawak lang ito sa door knob.

"Now, I know your kink. Sa susunod titirahin kita sa rooftop nito, tapos sa emergency exit, tapos sa bintana, ididisplay kita para kita ka ng kapit-building mo." The taller whispered in the smaller's ear.

Baekhyun whined and finally entered the condo. Chanyeol pushed the door with his feet. Inalis ang mga gamit sa katawan at tinanggalan agad ng tshirt si Baekhyun. Inalis na rin niya ang jacket nya. 

Pumunta agad si Chanyeol sa kama habang hila si Baekhyun at minomol ito. Baekhyun pulled Chanyeol's shirt at hinubaran ito, the smaller being on top. Wala na, libog na ang mag jowa. 

Chanyeol pulled down Baekhyun's shorts and underwear. Nilagay niya ulit ang mga daliri sa butas nito. He really can't get enough of this hole, gusto niya laging pasukan.

They were making out hard. Out of breath, humiwalay si Baekhyun.

"Sit on my face."

"HA?!" Baekhyun's super confused with what he heard.

"Now."

Nakakatakot na masarap pakinggan ang boses ni Chanyeol kapag nag sesex sila feel ni bakla parang BDSM agad agad.

Baekhyun slightly sat on Chanyeol's face. Nakatalikod si Baekhyun sa mukha ni Chanyeol. Tapat ang butas sa bibig ni Chanyeol when the latter inserted his tongue on Baekhyun's hole.

"Fuck!" Baekhyun hissed.

He just played with Baekhyun's hole for a good minute, hawak rin ang bewang nito to support the smaller. The smaller's back arched. Feeling niya nasa cloud nine siya. Sobrang heaven ng pag kain sakanya ni Chanyeol.

Iniangat ni Chanyeol si Baekhyun. 

"Di pwedeng ako lang kakain dito, Baekhyun."

It was a cue for Baekhyun to suck him. Kaya naman tumuwad ito at ibinaba rin ang shorts. The two are eating each other. Baekhyun sucks Chanyeol sloppyly ulit. Just how Chanyeol likes it.

69 position, litong lito tuloy si Baekhyun kung ano ang mas masarap. Parang ang utak niya ay nasa pwet at bibig niya. 

"Tayo."

Tumayo naman si Baekhyun at Chanyeol.

"On all fours, baby."

Baekhyun dropped on all fours sa kama but making his butt raise higher and his upper body lower. Ready na ang regalo. Charot.

Chanyeol inserted the tip of his dick. Slowly inserting.

Napakapit naman si Baekhyun sa bedsheet nito.

Mas masarap talaga pag doggy style. Pasok na pasok lagi ang tite ni Chanyeol sakanya. And the way his ass bounces everytime Chanyeol thrusts inside him is the most heavenly feeling ever. 

The slapping of his butt to Chanyeol's torso, the heavy moans, the whines, are all heard on Baekhyun's condo. 

"Daddy~ I-i'm close."

"No. Di ka pwedeng labasan. Mamaya na."

While still fucking Baekhyun, Chanyeol reached for the smaller's shirt, pinapasuot ito sakanya while he also wears his shirt. All while he's still inside Baekhyun. 

Inalis muna ang tite sa loob atsaka ipinasok nung nakahiga na si Baekhyun.

"Why do you wa-ant me to wear the shirt?"

"Basta suutin mo muna." 

Sinusuot ito ni Baekhyun habang umaalog pa si Chanyeol sa loob niya. Malapit na talaga siyang labasan din. 

Chanyeol immediately carried him, fucking him while he's on Chanyeol's arms. Chanyeol walked through the balcony. And placed Baekhyun at the edge of the rail.

"Sumandal ka lang sa rail pero humawak ka lang sakin, kakantutin lang kita."

While standing up, Chanyeol did what he said. He's fucking Baekhyun while the latter circled his arms on to the taller's shoulders. 

"Fuck, Chanyeol, this is so good.. ah!"

"Dadd-y-ah, I'm really close."

"Go, spill it on my abs, baby." 

Chanyeol pulled up his shirt a bit para hindi matamuran ni Baekhyun. Baekhyun released his all on Chanyeol's abs. Namamawis na sila pareho, pero tuloy parin si Chanyeol. Hindi pa nilalabasan.

Baekhyun hugged Chanyeol's neck dahil nahihirapan na ito when Chanyeol sat on Baekhyun's couch. Napagod na.

"Finish it." Chanyeol once again said it in a bossy tone.

Baekhyun did not hesitate and grinded on top of Chanyeol. 

"Fuck, baby, faster." Chanyeol held both Baekhyun's butt cheeks.

Baekhyun "twerked" as if there's no tomorrow. Gusto na niyang makita si Chanyeol labasan sa loob niya na siya lang ang may gawa. 

"Baek, I'm close baby. AGH." 

Chanyeol's eyes were closed and mouth's ajar. What a view for Baekhyun. Sarap talaga ng jowa niya. 

"Baby, aya- ayan na.." 

The taller released his all inside Baekhyun and he felt the warm milk inside him. 

"Sarap."

"Isa pa?"

"CR?"

"CR."

The taller carried him again back to the bathroom and fucked him again kahit hindi pa nililinis ang mga tamod sa katawan. So much for round 2.

**Author's Note:**

> please go heart or kudos this if you liked it! also follow me on twt: kaibaekloey ♥️


End file.
